TheAngel And TheEnigma
by angleofturntearsToRosesCMC
Summary: Billie is a girl who was going marry Justin, but what happen when Jeff comes back into the pic & who keeps hurting people?  I wrote this a year ago 2010 so be nice
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel & the Enigma**

Ch1. Billie P.O.V

"Billie!" someone yelled I turnaround to see Tommy Dreamer running up to me. "yeah Tommy"-me. "Billie have you seen Rod?"-Tommy. "No, Why?" –me. "We don't know what 'they' are up to, but we are going to find out, but like I told Dreamer here we don't need Rob to do it, we just need to know what or who they are." Said Raven as he started to walk off, but Tommy stopped him. "that's why we need him."-Tommy. "Yeah to ad he doesn't thrust us cause of Jeff Hardy & Bicsoff."-Raven. "I think everyone knows that, Raven"- Tommy. "Not everyone knows it, John Cena don't know, Wade Barrett don't know it, some of the fan don't know, Tommy"- Raven. "Raven, no one likes a smart butt."-Tommy. I just laugh at them. Tommy and Raven are funny at times, even over a piece of pizza, they still would urge over it. "I'm saying, Dreamer not everyone knows." –Raven. "Raven I don't think you know what you're saying anymore."-Tommy. "Really Tommy?" –Raven. They went on back and forth. Justin walked in right when Raven called Tommy an old goat. "Oh that's nice of you. I lost count of how many times you called me that." –Tommy. "I didn't know you knew how to count, Tommy." –Raven. "They do this all the time?" Justin asked me. "Yep," I answered him. Then we all heard. "SHUT UP!" We all turned around and saw Ken Anderson standing there holding his head. "Thank you." –Anderson. "What's he doing here?" Anderson asked pointing at Justin. Because I said he could." –Me. "You better keep him away from Jeff Hardy." Said Rob walked over to us. "Hey, Bubby where you been?" –Tommy. "I just got right." –Rob. "Oh." –Tommy. "Wait Jeff is here?" –me. "Yeah he works here." –Raven. "I know that Raven. I was talking about he's here early." –me. Ok before we get more into this, Jeff and I was good friends, but when I started dating Justin Gabriel he stopped hanging out with me, he didn't call me, or even talk to me. And to this day, I don't know why. Ok back to where we are at. "Well you didn't say that." –Raven. "Raven, don't you ever think before you speak?" –Anderson. "No he never thinks." –Tommy. "Ha, ha, ha, Dreamer got jokes!" –Raven said as he walked off. We just laughed at him. "So, how are you?" Tommy asked Justin. "Alright," He answered him. "Look who it is," said Rob pointing over at the locker room area. "Jeff Hardy." –Anderson. Jeff looked over at us. He had the prettiest green eyes and the eyeliner he was wearing made them come out more. Jeff looked at me then at Justin like he was asking if we still were together. I answer with a nod. He looked at me with hurt in his dark green eyes, turning his head away from me. I felt bad, but again I like Justin and Jeff will always be my friend. "Hey Jeff, I owe you something, come here." Anderson said as he started walking towards him but Tommy stopped him. "You can't beat him yet," Tommy said. "Yes, I can, Tommy" Anderson said. "No, you can't Ken," Tommy said. "Yes, I can," "Can't" "Can to" "Cannot" "Can t…" Anderson got cut off by Justin saying, "Guys stop it." And they both stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2 Later that night Billie P.O.V:

I was walking the hallway going to the exit. The show was over, but before I got to my car someone grid me. I almost hit him, until I saw it was Jeff. "Ok you're a creep, now let go of me"-Me. "Billie I got to tell you something."-Jeff. "What's that, Jeff? You haven't talk to me in two years and now you do. What is it? "–Me. "Never mine."-Jeff. I saw the look on his face that I haven't seen in a long time. "Jeff, are you ok?"-Me. "Yeah, I'm just…. Never mine, forget."-Jeff. "Jeff tell me." –Me. "Billie it, it, it's difficult." "Difficult?" "Yeah, difficult, it's really difficult." "Jeff tell me." "OK you ask for it." He stop for a min, and then said "I like you and not like a friend, but more than that." I was shocked. I wasn't expecting this. "Wow" "Yeah" "I don't know what to say." "See this is why I didn't want to tell you, Billie." "Jeff why, didn't you tell me this sooner?" "Because" He stopped when he saw what was on my left hand, ring. "You're getting married?" "Yeah, if you answer your phone and E-mail you would have know that." "See another reason why." "Jeff, you should of told me sooner, cause me and Justin are getting married." "When?" "Two weeks" "Oh" "Look Jeff…" I got cut off by him saying "No Billie' save it" he said as he walk off, but I gridded his arm, but he jerk it away from me and left. I felt so bad I started to cry. After awhile I got up and when to my car and drove off to my hotel. When I got to my and Justin's room Justin was asleep on the couch, so I wake him. "Justin baby." "uh." He said sleepily. "Let's go to bed." "Ok" he said getting up and going the bed as I when to take a shower and Pj's on and then I went to bed.

A/N: I hope ya'll like this so far plz. R&R And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE Ch. 3 Jeff's room Jeff P.O.V**

**I walk in my Hotel room and sat down on the couch. I felt so stupid. I love her more then she'll ever know. I'm sitting here with the T.V. off staring at the wall thinking about her and Justin. I can't believe she getting marring to Justin. Man what am I going to do? I got up went to the radio and turn it on and heard Billie Jeane by Micheal Jackson. **_**"People always told me, "be careful of what you do and don't go around breaking young girls hearts" **_I start to cry it reminded me of her so I turn the channel and I heard See No More by Joe Jonas _**Heartache became my friend. You walked away from me, baby. I would've never done the same"**_ So I just turn it off and went to bed. Maybe that would her of my mine.

**A/N Ok I change it up some ok to make more of it sorry it's yall R&R**


End file.
